A producer of media content such as a movie will sometimes build multiple versions of the content for distribution, such as one version for video-on-demand services and a second version for network television. In the second version, for example, there may be dialogue replacement in places, or scenes deleted, from the first version. Additionally, additional versions may be created to remove or obscure audio and/or images included in an original or first version of media content. In order to meet the expectations of various customers, a provider of media content presently often must store and distribute multiple versions of a media content item, modified to accommodate different ratings preferences, languages, display formats, etc., thereby making providing different versions impractical and/or causing the media provider to incur substantial costs and inefficiencies.